Courtney's Friends
Courtney's friends come over to her house Nicole: Courtney and her friends are bored, so they decide to come over to her treehouse. waves hello to a blonde-haired girl Courtney: "Hi, Lisa." Lisa: "Hi, Courtney." meets a Hispanic-American girl named Isla, a black-haired girl wearing a black choker named Willow, a redhead named Ellery, an African-American girl wearing a purple shirt and black jeans named Mackenzie and a blonde haired girl with glasses named Jasmine Courtney: "What's up my friends?" Isla: "Hey" Willow: "Hi" Ellery: "Hi, Courtney." Mackenzie: "Greetings." Jasmine: "Nice to meet you." Courtney: "Hey." Isla: "What?" Courtney: "We're bored." Willow: "Right." Ellery: "I know! We can come to your treehouse!" Courtney: "That's a great idea!" cuts to: Courtney's treehouse Mackenzie: "Was this your treehouse?" Courtney: "Yeah. If Thomas comes in here, I will get so mad." comes in Courtney: "SCRAM, YOU LITTLE RAT!" cries Thomas: "MOMMY!" picks up a tablet Jasmine: "Was this yours?" Courtney: "Yeah." Lisa: "Sounds cool." Jasmine: "Do you have a Dailymotion app for that tablet?" Courtney: "Sure thing." Isla: "Does it have Netflix and Hulu?" Courtney: "Yeah." Lisa: "Do you love Kim Possible?" Courtney: "Yes. I like that show when I was about 6, and I brought my DVD for my 10th birthday." Jasmine: "I love that show." Willow: "Me too." Courtney: "Yeah!" picks up a sign that says "NO BOYS ALLOWED!" Courtney: "No boys allowed!" Isla: "You're right!" Ellery: "Girls rule! Boys drool!" Courtney: "Everybody!" Courtney, Lisa, Isla, Willow, Ellery, Mackenzie, and Jasmine: "Girls rule! Boys drool! Girls rule! Boys drool! Girls rule! Boys drool! Girls rule! Boys drool! Girls rule! Boys drool! Girls rule! Boys drool! Girls rule! Boys drool! Girls rule! Boys drool!" picks up a Briar Beauty Spring Unsprung doll Mackenzie: "What a very cool doll. Does your mom took it away from you and used it as a "privilege"?" Courtney: "Yeah. Everytime I misbehave, my privileges are taken away. Same as Josephine and Thomas. Everytime they misbehave, their privileges are taken away as well. Thomas has a lot of stuff such as Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Super Why, Wild Kratts and many others. He is a huge fan of others." Thomas: "SHUT UP ABOUT ME STUCK UP PRINCESS!" Courtney: "YOU SHUT UP!" Thomas: "MOMMY!" Jasmine: "Wow. He sure does hate you." Courtney: "I know right?" Aftermath takes Courtney to the Naughty Tuffet Annabelle: "AND SIT THERE AND NO DINNER FOR TONIGHT! I AM CONFISCATING YOUR PRIVILEGES!" confiscates Courtney's Wonder Red doll, Starfire plush, Mean Girls DVD, Beetlejuice DVD, Raven plush, Legacy Day Ashlynn Ella Doll, Mirror Beach Madeline Hatter Doll, her tablet, her laptop, her WiiU, and her iPhone 5 Annabelle: "I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER!" Courtney apologizes to Thomas Courtney: "I'm sorry Thomas for hurting your feelings." Thomas: "It's okay. Are you turning over a new leaf?" Courtney: "Yeah. I used to be well-behaved but I am not. Sorry for being the worst behaved child Annie Blume ever met." Thomas: "That's fine." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts Category:Treehouse Transcripts